Saving the Boy-Who-Lived
by writinchic
Summary: Lily Evans was cunning enough to be a Slytherin. She had managed to forge the signatures of both James Potter and Severus Snape so her ex-best friend would have guardianship of Harry Potter if the need should ever arise, if the Dursley's could or would no longer care for him.
1. In Need of a Family

He had never thought of the black-haired, obnoxious child as legally his. That could be because he had never known. Casting a sarcastic glare at Lily's picture he paced his chambers angrily. What had he been doing digging around Harry's legal papers anyway? Really it had been a spur of the moment decision-something to connect him to her. He looked at her signature on all the papers and smiled. It was still the beautiful scrolling script she had taught herself in their 3rd year. Suddenly, he saw a scribble-like signature that was barely legible. Severus Snape. What the fuck was this supposed to be? He grabbed the paper and sat down stormily.

_The Legal Guardian of Harry James Potter, if any blood relatives are unable or unwilling to care for him, shall be Severus Snape. _

A scrolling, Lily Evans, a very obviously forged James Potter, and finally his own scribbly name. Lily had really done a marvelous job at his signature and he smiled wondering how often she had practiced it. Writing his name over and over again. He looked down at the paper to snap out of this crazy fantasy. Why on earth would his ex-best friend have given her beloved son to a death eater? For in her mind, he was still a follower of the Dark Lord. It was obvious why she had forged his and James signatures, but why do it in the first place? Why even assume he would survive the battle? Because she knows you, whispered his soft side. He checked the paper again to see if it was truly real.

The boy lived with Tuney (he shuddered at the thought of Lily's horrible sister). Surely he was fine there. Severus had no need to stir up trouble. No need to mess with an already annoying situation. Why should it excite his very soul that Potter could be his own child? Why should he want to hold the boys hand and look into his green eyes? He shouldn't. He would ignore this paper, which would be the sensible thing to do. But when was love ever sensible?

* * *

"Take your food, boy! And don't you dare make a mess!" Vernon Dursley was screaming through a cat flap in Dudley's second bedroom. Of course Dudley never went in there anymore, not since the freak had been transferred out of the closet. A hand reached for the plate on which there was a mere piece of bread and a glass of water. Hedwig flew over to inspect the bread. She stared at it, then at her master before flying back to the desk where her cage was kept. Harry grabbed the bread and shoved it in his mouth. The water was more slowly consumed in an order to keep from dehydration. He pushed the plate back under the cat flap and walked over to his window. Bars on the window created a prison for the young wizard.

It was July 31st. Harry was 12 and about to start his 2nd year at Hogwarts, that is if the Dursley's let him leave. It was almost dark and Harry could hear the loud goodnights of his aunt to his cousin—a lullaby and a story for her precious boy. Harry listened quietly to the loving kisses that he had never been subject to. He stood by the window and fixed his glasses with more masking tape. The first thing he would do when he got to Hogwarts or anywhere near Hermoine would be the 'Reparo' spell.


	2. The Acquisition of a Child

A silver phoenix floated into Severus' classroom at the end of the day and he signed quietly.

_My dear Severus, I do believe you should talk to me about the paper I have just found missing from Harry's file. It is not like you to forget that all copies of the file are linked and we notice when someone has taken a copy, especially one of Harry's. Why don't you come up for tea after you pack up your classroom?_

Another sigh. Of course Dumbledore had noticed something about Harry's file. If he had taken Draco's entire file and burnt it he doubted the headmaster would notice. No, he might have seen Draco's. Crabbe of Goyle perhaps. He doubted the headmaster even knew of their existence. Potter on the other hand, obviously had extra security on his file.

He left the potions room without bothering to grab his grading work. He would be back shortly. No need to 'Accio' the form because he had been keeping it in his robes. A remainder of Lily's friendship. He reached into his deep pocket and held it as he entered Dumbledore's office. The smiling old man sat in his chair eating a tart. "Would you like a cherry tart, Severus? They're quite delicious." Severus smirked, "Not everyone has the stomach for sweets like you, sir."

Dumbledore merely smiled, one of his most irritating smiles that let Snape know he hadn't ruffled the man's feathers the way he so dearly wished to do. "This tart, however, is not why I wished to speak to you." Pulling out the paper, Snape quickly said "I don't want guardianship of the boy. It's not necessary. He is perfectly fine with the Dursleys. However, I do wonder why it took a whole day for you to miss the form…" He stopped mid-sentence to gauge the headmaster's reaction. "Well, Severus, it did not matter that you had been reading through the forms again until I got a most distressing OWL from Mrs. Weasly." "What does this have to do with Harry?" Snape asked angrily.

"Apparently, Fred, George, and Ron Weasly decided it would be a wonderful idea to take a flying car out to Little Whinging to rescue Mr. Potter. Once Molly had finished berating her sons for their actions, they told her how Petunia and Vernon were treating young Mr. Potter." The smirk slowly slipped off Snape's face as Dumbledore described the bars, cat flap, and lack of nourishment the Weasly boys had witnessed.

"So you want me to take guardianship of Potter." Snarled Severus not wanting Dumbledore to see how affected he was by the boy's condition. "Well, the problem is that the Dursleys are still willing to house Harry, no matter what they may tell him. The money they are receiving is a big enough incentive to keep, in Petunia's words, the Freak around." "They call him… a FREAK!" Severus' growl turned into a shriek of indignation. Dumbledore merely smiled. "Why Severus, have you begun to care for the boy?" A fake snort of derision was all he got in reply.

They stood there in silence, waiting for a resolution to be brought up by the other party. Finally, the potion's professor swallowed his pride and spoke softly, as he did when he was most angry. "I will deal with the Dursleys and I will take guardianship of Potter. You will not interfere with my methods on either of those matters. Understood?" Dumbledore nodded with a twinkle in his eye and Snape stormed out of the room.

Odd, Dumbledore hadn't asked why Lily Evans, wife of James 'stinking' Potter, Member of the Order of the Pheonix, would ask Snivellus the Death Eater to guard her precious baby. The old man was up to something. He used people as pawns, not people. Obviously he wanted Snape to get to know the boy more, but why? He pushed it to the back of his mind as he strode down to Hogsmeade. The quaint little town was not his destination, merely a way to apparate to the house of Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Severus Snape hated Petunia. She had bullied him and Lily until he could barely keep from hexing the ears off the prat. Lily had always held him back. She complained about her sister but never did anything about it. Luckily, the boy was closer to himself and Potter in that he preferred action to words. CRACK. He was on the doorstep of the Dursley's home. Dammit. He had wanted to apparate inside the home and give them heart attacks. He really needed to work on his concentration.

He kept with his plan of scaring them by sending a silent 'Alahamora' before entering the ugly little house. He swept silently to the kitchen and stared at the most hideous woman in the world. She really was a pig, an evil one at that. "Tuney, darling. How nice to see you." He drawled as the woman turned around and gave a gasp of fright. "Snape!" she cried "Get out of here you creep! This is my home and you are not welcome." He smirked at her. "You never were able to stop me from doing what I wanted, now that I've become even more powerful, you think that will change?" He had forgotten how good it felt to torment someone who really deserved it.

"Why are you here? Vernon and Dudley aren't here and the Freak is at the school. You couldn't possibly want to see me." She stammered through this and Snape merely watched her rabbit eyes flit between him and the door. "Actually, it's about Harry." The emphasis on the boy's name made her cringe. "We were e told we only had to take him during summer! We don't want him right now!" "And he doesn't want you now, or ever for that matter." Snape's voice had dropped to a snarl. "I am taking over his care and you will never contact him again. Understood?"

Petunia's eyes widened at this statement. "We… want him… we, uhhh; he should live with his family." "This is not about family, Petunia, this is about money—which you will no longer be getting. Lily left him to my care if you are unable to care for him." "Why you?! She hated you and you deserved it you creep! We are certainly able to care for the boy." "You will not be, if I hex your arms off." His voice was so low it was barely discernible. Petunia remembered this voice and back away slowly. "Fine, take the boy." "Does he have any possessions that aren't at Hogwarts?" "All he has is at that freak school." "That will be all." CRACK. He was gone.


	3. The Questions Begin

_My Dear Molly,_

_Please feel free to keep Harry for the rest of the summer and please do take him to get his school things. There have been some changes to his permanent housing situation, but we need not go into this until later. Feel free to tell him that he does not need worry about the Dursley's abuse anymore and I look forward to seeing him, and your own children, this term._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Dumbledore_

* * *

The old man had been smiling while Snape ranted about his experience at the Dursley's. Merlin he wished he could knock that smile of the old man's face. "I can't believe you sent him to live with her in the first place! If I had known I…" he stopped abruptly. The headmaster couldn't know the signatures had been forged leaving the form void. "if I had known his situation I would have done something sooner." He finished smoothly to Dumbledore's raised eyebrows. The older wizard inclined his head politely and gestured for Snape to have some tea.

Snape wanted to keep his aloof attitude so instead of accepting he merely walked out of the headmaster's office and down to his own chambers. The letter to Molly had been entirely too mysterious in his opinion. He believed his exact words to Dumbledore had been "Oh yes, that's the PERFECT way to keep Potter from being a nosy brat. Not that he could be any worse than he already is." In his private chambers though, Severus allowed himself to smile at the picture of his beautiful Lily. "I'm going to take care of him, Lily. I promise."

* * *

"Harry darling!" cried an ecstatic Mrs. Weasly. Ron and Harry looked guiltily away from the cookie jar they were levitating towards their room as she came running in. Not noticing the flying jar, Mrs. Weasly happily told Harry the news. "You don't have to live with the Dursley's anymore! Dumbledore just sent me an OWL!" She was moving in for a hug when she heard a crash behind her head. She looked down at the remains of a blue porcelain, cookie jar and then looked back towards the red-faced boys. Pointing her wand at the mess behind her she gave her most intimidating glare to Ron but still found a way to look happily at Harry.

"I know it's a bit of a shock but…" "Who is it?" he cut her off, "Who is taking over? You?" he smiled a bit at the thought. When he saw her smile fall the slightest bit though he backtracked, "Not that you need to, I just thought that's why Dumbledore would send you an OWL about it…" Mrs. Weasly quickly brightened her smile and put an arm around his shoulders and another around Ron's. "Dumbledore wouldn't tell me who it was, but I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"Well, it bloody well couldn't be worse!" blurted Ron, speaking for the first time since his mother had entered the room. "Language, young man." She absent-mindedly admonished. "You are right though, it can only get better from here."

* * *

_Dear Hermoine,_

_Looks like I won't have to spend another summer with the Dursley's ever again. I have a new 'guardian'. Maybe I won't even have to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, not that it's that bad mind you, but I would enjoy having a family to go home to. _

_See you in Diagon Alley,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ron says "Hey" and Mrs. Weasly sends love._

* * *

The Hogwart's Express would be arriving soon. Professor Snape steeled himself for the havoc of the first day student's came to Hogwarts. Excited first years that would drive him insane, obnoxious returning students he would have to admonish for picking on the first years, and the boy. Ever since he had taken over guardianship of the boy, Severus couldn't bring himself to call him by his first name. He could hear Lily whisper "Harry, I love you" in his mind and he saw her die for the child. Of course calling him by his last name was even more painful because it reminded him whose child this really was. Not his. The boy was a better nickname than The Freak, at least.

* * *

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione as they anxiously waited for Ginny to be sorted. "Weasly, Ginevra" called Mrs. McGonagall. The young girl walked timidly up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat covered most of her forehead and her eyes looked frightened. "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, and the table erupted into cheers. The Weasly brothers made room for the little sister and patter her happily. "Mum will be so proud" commented Percy, and Ginny's eyes shone.

Harry smiled happily but his attention had reached the teacher's table. Next to Professor Lockhart, who was looking at himself in the silver plate, was Professor Snape. Harry looked straight into those black eyes realizing they had been following him all night. Snape smirked at his confusion and he quickly looked away towards Dumbledore. He snuck glances at the creepy potions master all night however, and every time he would find the black eyes to be staring right back at him.

"Do you think, I mean… what's with Snape?" Harry turned to Hermione after seeing Snape's glare once again. Hermione chanced a quick glance towards the teacher's table and shrugged. "He seems as normal as ever." "Then why is he staring at me?" pressed Harry. "I don't honestly know Harry, perhaps he thinks you shouldn't be talking through the sorting." She huffed and turned back to look at McGonagall. Harry sighed and tried to focus on the sorting, but he still sensed the black eyes looking at him as if they were looking straight into his mind, which of course, they were.


	4. The First Morning Back

The sorting was always so very fun, thought Severus to himself as he sat holding Lily's photo. The boy had stared at him and he knew he had been caught staring back. It was ever so much easier to use Legillimency when you were looking at your subject, though. He had felt the boy's undercurrent of excitement wondering who this knew family would be. Any of the Gryffindor's he was friends with, McGonagall, maybe Dumbledore himself! Severus barked a hard laugh and Lily smiled at him from the photograph. Not once had the true guardian shown up in the boy's thoughts. Of course, there really was no reason for it to have. It isn't like he had saved the boy's life from Quirrell in the middle of a quidditch game only last year. No, the boy only focused on the points Severus had taken from Gryffindor.

Oh well, he sighed. The boy would learn soon enough. When he found out though, how would Severus explain why he was left in charge? Why, indeed? Scowling at Lily, he knew he would have to ask Dumbledore for a plausible story. Or at least try one out on him. "You could have just asked, Lily. I would have said yes." She looked at him with one of those looks that went right through his soul and he sighed discontentedly. "Okay, maybe it would have taken some convincing, but I would do anything for you." He kissed the photo and put it back on his mantel before slinking off to sleep.

* * *

Breakfast in the great hall was always a grand affair. Pumpkin juice was one of Harry's favorite things to wake up to, and it definitely helped him to prepare for the double potions class they have. First class of the term, and he had double potions. Luckily, it wasn't with Slytherin. Hufflepuffs were much easier to share a classroom with, especially Snape's classroom.

The professor was missing from breakfast and Harry hoped he was sick. "What are you thinking, Harry?" inquired Hermione. "I was hoping Snape was sick." Hermione looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. "We have double potions though! We need to turn in our summer essays. If he isn't there, do you think he still expects us to turn it in?" "Mione, you need to worry less about homework and have more fun this year." He turned to Harry, "When does quidditch start, d'ya know?" "Nah" Harry replied, mouth full of food. "I expect Oliver will send me a message about it soon though." "That really is disgusting, Harry" commented Hermione as she gingerly cut her food.

"Come off it, Hermione! Manners aren't everything." Ron cried, shoving an entire piece of toast in his mouth. Hermione shuddered delicately and turned to Ginny. "How was your first night?" The young girl looked happily up, "Oh, it's so wonderful! I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor. I have transfiguration as my first class, is it fun?" This led to a large conversation where Hermione praised transfiguration, McGonagall, and education in general. The boys slipped quietly away to the common room for the bags—Hermione had been up early and brought hers down to breakfast. They met back at the great hall before heading to the potions room.

* * *

Severus had skipped breakfast, not to prepare his classroom as he had told Flitwick—such a busybody that man was, but to talk to Lily. "I don't know how to tell the boy," he admitted to the picture over his fire. "should I tell him now, or wait until Winter Break draws closer?" Lily merely smiled at him in response. "You're not very helpful today!" he growled. A smiled snaked across his lips though as Lily twirled in circles. "I'll try. I promise."


	5. Family

The dark classroom smelled as odd as it had last year, and the desks were in the same perfect rows. This year, however, there was no evil looking professor staring them down as they entered. Hermione, Ron, and Harry chose a desk near the front, only because of Hermione's insistent babble on the way there about seat placement. "I'm beginning to think something horrible really did happen to Snape." whispered Harry excitedly.

"Potter!" the word cracked like a whip as Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere. "Classes haven't even started for the term and you have already lost Gryffindor 10 points. I doubt your classmates will appreciate that." Harry lifted his chin defiantly and sat down as Hermione let out a small sigh of exasperation. "When will you ever learn not to talk about teachers in their own classrooms, Harry?" she whispered angrily. He shrugged just as angrily and they sat in stony silence as Snape swept around the room glaring at the students.

Class went as expected, Hermione had to help Ron with his potion and Harry's was merely decent. Snape took no more points that class, which Hermione was extremely thankful for. As they were exiting class on their way to transfiguration, Harry heard his name. "Potter. Stay behind." The voice was innocent enough but the words were dangerous. "Granger, Weasly, tell Mrs. McGonagall that Harry will be missing class today and I will talk to her later." The two exchanged worried looks with Harry before leaving him alone with Snape.

* * *

Calling the boy Potter during class had felt, odd. His mind was used to referring to him as 'the boy' or 'Lily's son'. He hadn't meant to start the class angry at the boy, but he couldn't help but hear that snide remark. Severus had tried to do things for students, nice things, and they had never been appreciated. Taking in the son of his sworn enemy—and your best friend, he chided himself—was the nicest. How could the boy wish ill of him? The words had slipped out before he even noticed them. "Potter! Classes haven't even started for the term and you have already lost Gryffindor 10 points." The exasperated sigh of Ms. Granger had been slightly satisfying, he had to admit.

He needed to talk to the boy. He had meant to tell him he had detention but he suddenly found himself telling Granger and the Weasly boy to tell McGonagall that the boy wouldn't be going to class. You shouldn't have said that, he chided himself. He had no time now, to find the words that would explain everything. "Sir?" the boy's defiant voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at the short, thin, black-haired, green-eyed boy who was now his own. A smile threatened to show itself and he quickly looked above the boys head. Those eyes were too much right now.

"You and I will be going to the headmaster's office to discuss your new living situation." Again, the words were not what he had meant to say. "With you, sir? Why can't I just go see Dumbledore by myself?" Why on earth couldn't the boy have Lily's temperament? He did though, Lily always asked questions, especially of Severus. "Because Dumbledore asked me to come!" he snapped. "Now follow me." He couldn't almost hear Lily's cry of indignation. _How dare you treat my son that way_? Oh shut it, he told Lily's voice. He didn't think he could take looking at her eyes and hearing her voice in his head at the same time.

* * *

"What do you mean, Mr. Weasly, when you say that Professor Snape is holding Mr. Potter back for the entire next class period?" asked Mrs. McGonagall. Ron Weasly shook a little and looked to Hermione Granger for help. Minerva smiled at the intelligent girl. "Well Professor, he called Harry back at the end of class and told us to tell you what Ron just said. Perhaps, Professor Snape is giving him detention; he did take away 10 points from Gryffindor before classes because of Harry." The last part sounded much more petulant than Minerva had ever expected from Hermione. "I don't mean to gossip or whine though, I'm sorry professor." Ahhh, the girl must have seen the irritation in her eyes. Albus had always mentioned how her eyes told stories she never would.

"Well, sit down Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly. Class must start without Mr. Potter." I'll be speaking to Severus about this, she thought. He really does need to lay off the boy for a few minutes, especially on the first day of classes.

* * *

"Welcome Harry! I assume your summer, once with the Weasly's, was pleasant?" Dumbledore gestured for both Harry and Severus to sit down as he put down his tea. "Uhh, yes sir. They're not in trouble are they?" Dumbledore nodded his head and smiled at the young wizard. "Severus, don't you think you should sit down?" He posed his words as a question but everyone in the room knew it was more of an order. Dumbledore had a way of doing that. His eyes twinkled merrily. "Are we all cozy now?" He was met with a confused stare and an angry glare. This was already going so well, he chuckled to himself.

"I assume Mrs. Weasly told you about the letter I sent her this summer?" he asked Harry. The boy nodded and looked up eagerly. "Who am I going to stay with, sir?" Such an inquisitive mind, he thought to himself. Good. That will be helpful. "I think Professor Snape should be the one to tell you." He sipped more tea and pretended not to notice the anger radiating off of Severus. This would be the ultimate test. Could they bridge the boundaries they had set for themselves last year?

* * *

"Professor?" asked the boy, more subdued this time. Snape gave Dumbledore a nasty look before turning to look at the boy. The eyes, so beautiful, so confused, so Lily… He realized that the others in the room were waiting for him to speak. "I am." He watched shock, confusion, and anger wash across the boy's face. He was as easy to read as his mother had been. _Be kind to him, Sev. _Shut it, Lily. I'll do what I please, it's not like I wanted this. His mind was reeling with the realization that he did in fact want this. He wanted the boy to be his so he could look into those beautiful eyes whenever he wished.

"What type of joke is this?" the boy demanded of Dumbledore. The twinkling stopped and Severus wanted to take a picture of the serious face he never thought would be Dumbledore's. "Harry, Professor Snape was chosen, by your parents, to care for you if your aunt and uncle were ever unable or unwilling to do so. We now consider them unable to care for you properly." "Why, though? Can't I stay with them?!" cried the boy angrily. Severus could see the boy's hands shaking and his eyes lit up with anger the way Lily's had whenever they fought.

"Potter!" he barked. "Your parents saw me fit to care for you. I do not believe it is your place to challenge this. When you are seventeen and have completed your education and are a full wizard, these choices shall be yours. Until then, I will help you. I have no family either, so we shall be there for each other." SHUT IT, Lily! Those are not words I would use! Get out of my head! He yelled at her voice angrily, but he knew that he just wanted to hear her voice argue back at him.

"Fine" said the boy. He looked extremely confused. "Can I go to classes now?" Severus shook his head quickly. "We have to get you looking presentable. You may not care about what you wear to MY classroom. However, I care what you wear to the other classes. We will go into Hogsmeade. Now." He was striding towards the door when he heard his name. "Severus, Harry should go to the rest of his classes. He does not need new glasses to make a good impression. He will be fine for today. Why don't you wait until this evening, when you BOTH are done with classes." Severus looked down, annoyed at being caught up in being responsible for a child. He was still a professor; he needed to go back to the potion's room.

"Alright, meet me in the potion's room after your last class." The boy nodded, looked at Dumbledore one last time and walked out of the room. "You need to tell Minerva where he was." snapped Severus before he too exited the room, not waiting to hear the headmaster's words of 'wisdom'. _I think you'll make a great father, _said Lily. He allowed himself a small smile and strode through the corridors to his classroom.

**Thank you so much for all the followers and the nice review! I'm trying to frontload a few of these so as to set the character relationships and basic plot ideas!**


	6. Concerns of the Professors

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites! I'm trying to keep it realistic but still put my characterization into the plot. I've always liked Flitwick and thought he could use more of a personality. I can see him as one of Dumbledore's confidants—Dumbledore's sort of confidant being different than anyone else's.**

Harry made his way to Charms, hoping Flitwick would excuse his being late. Neither Dumbledore nor Professor Snape had given him a note so he opened the door to the charms classroom quietly and looked around for Hermione and Ron. "Mr. Potter, could you explain your tardiness to me?" "Well, I was with Professor Snape and the Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, sir. Neither one gave me a note, should I go and ask for one?" "Oh, no Mr. Potter. Perhaps you can get one for me to look over tomorrow. I see Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly have saved you a seat to the right. Please sit down so I may continue my lesson."

Of course, the class was shared with Slytherins, so this last comment was met with snickers of contempt. Draco, however, stared at him angrily. Harry smirked as he sat down; of course Draco would dislike him being with Snape. "As I was saying…" Flitwick continued with his lecture and class went on. "What did Snape want?" whispered Ron as soon as Flitwick had turned away. "It's complicated… I guess I'll tell you after school. Wait, I have to go into Hogsmeade with Snape. I'll talk to you tonight." Hermione gave him a sharp glance, "Are you in trouble?" "Mione, don't assume that! He just needed to talk to me with Dumbledore." She looked away in exasperation but Ron bumped him in the shoulder and grinned before also turning back to look at Flitwick.

* * *

"Well, I was with Professor Snape and the Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, sir. Neither one gave me a note, should I go and ask for you?" _Why on earth had Mr. Potter been with Snape?_ The man and the student had never hid their dislike for each other but his first charms class of the term had been interrupted because of their little tête-a-tête with Albus. He heard himself tell the boy to get one for him to look over tomorrow. Continuing on with his lesson, he made a mental note to speak with the headmaster about this little conversation.

* * *

"Ahh, Fillius. I see you are joining McGonagall in complaints about the newfound relationship between Professor Snape and Mr. Potter. She was in fact just berating me for arranging a meeting with the two during her first class. I hadn't realized how long it took for us to speak; otherwise I would have sent Mr. Potter to your class with a note." Professor Flitwick was sitting across the table from Dumbledore, drinking tea. "I was merely wondering why Severus felt the need to start tormenting Mr. Potter the first day of term."

Dumbledore's smile never changed, though his mind was organizing new facts into old ones. It had never been apparent to him that Fillius had taken notice of Harry, much less of Severus' treatment of the boy. This revelation made him wonder who else had noticed, and who else he would have to discuss these incidents with. "Professor Snape has now taken over guardianship of Mr. Potter and he wanted to meet with the two of us over this situation. He felt that after his double-potions lesson would be a good time, not remembering that Mr. Potter had other classes to attend."

He watched the small man's eyes widen at his words and barely contained a small chuckle. Fillius looked thoughtfully at his tea before saying, "Well, I guess that is understandable. I could see myself doing the same in Severus' position." Dumbledore could tell by the tone that the professor still held the events in disdain. A small smile crept over his lips in response instead of the irate explanation of what was most likely going through the mind of a newfound father. "I'm glad you understand, and I'm sure you won't mind giving Mr. Potter an extra day to catch up on what he missed."

The professor merely inclined his head before excusing himself to prepare lessons. Dumbledore smiled to himself. Fillius was a kind old soul, but his prospective on the situation was entirely useless. McGonagall had made quite a few points though for him to think on. His mind mixed her opinions with that of Severus' and his own as he ate a handful of lemon drops in the silence of his office.

* * *

"Sir?" The voice came from the doorway and Severus dropped a book over his precious photograph. "Potter, you're late." His voice was harsher than he had intended but the boy had startled him. Severus prided himself on being the stealthiest in Hogwarts, but he had been distracted by the beautiful woman he had begged for advice while waiting for her son. The boy walked into the room towards the desk where Severus sat. "No need to come here, Potter. I need no time to pack up." Sweeping the picture into his robes, he straightened himself and walked towards the door. The boy turned and followed him out.

"Where exactly are we going sir?" The voice was softer than he normally heard from the boy—a questioning tone that hadn't seemed quite as defiant as normal. _He's giving you a chance, Sev. Be kind. _He smiled at the reappearance of Lily's voice. He hadn't heard it when he had plead for advice before the boy arrived, but now, when the green eyes were looking up into his black ones, he heard it. I know Lily. I will. I promise. "Well," He didn't say the boy's name at all, not knowing which one to use. "Well, we are going into Hogsmeade for a new pair of glasses for you. The tape on those is disgraceful." The remark was made less biting with the smallest curve of his lips while looking at the boy.

"Sir, I haven't had a chance to get much from Gringotts. The Weasly's and I went on an extremely hectic day and I tried to take as little time as possible." The boy shrugged awkwardly and shuffled his feet as they walked out the front doors of the castle. "No matter, as your guardian I will cover it." He could almost see Lily smiling at him in his mind's eye. "Why are you doing this?" The smile dropped from his face as he turned to stare at the boy. He had stopped on the grounds and was now staring defiantly up at Severus.

"Excuse me, Potter?" he could hear the incredulity in his own voice but it was laced with anger. The boy had obviously only noticed the latter, but his eyes merely sparked with determination. "I asked, why are you doing this? Why did my parents make you my guardian? I don't understand!" Severus could sense the boy had a hard time keeping from stomping his foot. Anger rose up inside him, but he also felt confusion—confusion because he didn't know the answers to the boy's questions. "Your parents saw me fit…" "Yes, sir" the sarcastic emphasis on the 'sir' was worse than being cut off mid-sentence. "You already told me, in Dumbledore's office, how my parents saw you fit and I shouldn't challenge this. Why, though?! Why did they see you fit? How did you even know them?!"

Occlumency and Lily's voice were the only things keeping the boy alive. "When that information becomes pertinent for you to know, you will be told. Now, take hold of my arm." Sensing the boy was about to question him once again, Severus quickly added "We are going to apparate to Hogsmeade and you cannot apparate alone." At this extra information, the boy stepped forward and reached his arm towards Severus, but his eyes still showed the distrust he had so vehemently voiced.

**Hogsmeade is going to be somewhat hard to write because the student's rarely visit the useful shops there. Most of it will be my own creation, not belonging to J.K. Rowling. Hope you are enjoying this story, and hope you had a wonderful Holiday Season!**


	7. Together in Hogsmeade

**I just want you all to know how much I appreciate the reviews! I can't believe how much you guys all like it.**** It was brought to my attention that Snape seems a bit neurotic hearing Lily's voice, but he isn't going crazy and I will explain it all in due time. **

A small bell jingled as he walked into the brightly lit shop next to Snape. The sign had read 'Etheria's Eyes' with a creepy set of eyes underneath. Etheria's shop was hardly known around Hogsmeade, but it looked a cheerful enough place. Three of the four walls were lined with glasses of all shapes, styles, and colors. A young witch ran into the room moments after they had. She was wearing a pair of silver frames that sparkled in the light—definitely not what Harry wanted for himself.

"Hullo! How can I help you two?" she looked over at Harry then and smiled kindly. "I suppose you need new glasses? The tape on those isn't really helping, is it?" He nodded and looked down at the floor. "Well, follow me. Etheria is in the exam room." She walked swiftly out of the room and Snape mentioned for him to follow her. They walked through a silver doorway and into a clean, well-lit room filled with a mix of magic and mechanical tools. An older woman, who was obviously Etheria, looked up from a screen and gave him a quick once-over.

"Sit down, lad. Give me your glasses. When was the last time you got these checked?" Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well, I… haven't had time recently but" he was cut off by Snape's bored voice. "His regular ones broke and these were all he had left to wear." Etheria smiled sympathetically down at Harry. "Well, we will get you some new ones now." Harry nodded absentmindedly. Why had Snape lied about his glasses? There was no reason to do that. He hadn't wanted to mention that he had had the same glasses since he was 7, but Snape hadn't needed to cover for him. Once again, he found himself wondering why Snape was doing everything he was. What incentive was there?

* * *

Severus stood outside the examination room as Etheria bustled around setting up tests, making notes, and smiling at the boy. He had seen the boy's apprehension when asked about his last check-up. Severus remembered that feeling. Madame Malkin had asked him during his 4th year, why he was still wearing the robes she had made three years ago. He hadn't wanted to tell her that his family had no money for robes and he only got new ones when the old were shredded and entirely un-wearable. The headmaster had in fact sent an OWL home to inform his parents that Severus would need new robes for the next term.

He could hear the fights that ensued even now. He had escaped to see Lily afterwards and she had been as sympathetic as always. "At least you get new robes now!" her excitement over clothing had brought a smile that was replicated in the shop today. He heard himself say to Etheria "His regular ones broke and these were all he had left to wear" and saw the boy's confusion at this little lie. He sighed. A small lie wouldn't hurt the matronly woman; in fact, it would make her feel better.

He heard her now, as she shooed the boy out into the room lined with glasses. "Pick out a set of frames that you like, dear." The boy walked past him and Severus watched his timid stride. It had been this way as soon as they had left Hogwarts. At the school, the boy had seemed defiant and strong but once they were alone, he had retreated into himself. He walked over to where the boy was trying on a basic pair of black glasses. "Those look well on you." The words sounded cold even to him, but the boy seemed happy if not a little surprised at the compliment. "Thanks sir. I think I'll get them."

The first girl was standing at a counter in the middle of the room. Seeing their interest in the pair she called over "Do you play quidditch? Those glasses come with a self-repairing spell that is really helpful for quidditch players." The boy smiled over at her. "I do. That's brilliant. It would really help!" his voice was so very young and happy. Severus guided him to the counter and paid the woman for the frames. "When will these be ready, miss? Could we pick them up later today or…?" She smiled kindly at him. "They won't be done for about a week, I'm sorry."

Severus merely looked down at the boy saying "Well, I guess you will have to make do until then. Let's go." Since they had left Hogwarts, Severus had refused to use the boy's name. He didn't know what to call him. There was no way he could call him Harry—their relationship wouldn't allow it. Calling him Potter was not just annoying, but painful. _But how painful is it for my son to not have a name_? asked Lily. He signed discontentedly. This situation was more than he could understand but he knew the boy was having an even harder time. How to explain what he didn't even understand himself?

**Sorry these are all short chapters, but it's easier to get them done and posted this way! Hope you are enjoying getting to know Sev a bit more. **** Harry will become more defined soon too. Pay attention to their thoughts on each other because they will come back. Especially because Snape can use Legillimency. **


	8. The Letter

_Sev,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. James is dead, and Harry is alone. If you are reading this, Petunia and Vernon are no longer responsible for my baby. You are. I know this is not something you would have chosen for yourself, and I can only begin to understand the hurt you are feeling. In fact, I don't even know how you are going to react to this. I haven't spoken to you since we were 16. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I know though, that you will take care of my dear Harry. You have to care for him as you always cared for me. Forget how he is James' son as well, he is mine. And now, he is yours. Take care of him for me._

_I love you always,_

_Lily_

The letter had been tucked away in Dumbledore's office for almost 12 years now. He had read it repeatedly after the Potter's deaths. He knew and had always known that Severus knew nothing of his responsibilities. The entire summer, he had been devising ways for the man to read the paper. He smiled contentedly. Severus had looked through the papers one night and found it. Dumbledore knew he had many reasons for snooping through Harry's file.

He knew how much Severus had loved Lily. The man had risked everything to save her, but to no avail. Dumbledore had mentioned the boy's survival to Severus, but he had been blown off by a man whose eyes showed only a small portion of his inner-torture. Now, however, the man had a reason to live. Perhaps even, a reason to love.

Smiling to himself, the old wizard slipped the letter under the door to Severus' empty chambers. Walking back to his office, Dumbledore pondered how the two were getting on in Hogsmeade.

**Super short, but I feel it needs to be a stand-alone piece! **


	9. Friendship Ties us Together

**Thanks for reading! I'm trying to delve more into the psyche of both Hermione and Ron now, I don't want to focus entirely on Snape.**

Silence greeted Harry as he walked through the portrait of the fat lady into the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was staring at him and he could guess the reason why. "Oh Harry! Those glasses look ever so nice on you!" squealed Hermione from her seat by the fire. Ron sat beside her nodding in agreement. After Hermione's outburst, the common room relaxed into a steady hum of talking, laughing, and a few calls to Harry about his new glasses.

He walked over to the fireplace where Ron and Hermione had saved him a seat. "So," started Hermione eagerly. "What did you do in Hogsmeade with Professor Snape?" "Did he do anything horrible? Did he talk at all?" interjected Ron. "Obviously, Hermione, I got new glasses." He tried to make the sarcasm in his voice as obvious as possible for Hermione to notice it. "Actually, Ron, he wasn't horrible. He bought my glasses… and even told Mrs. Etheria a lie for me!" "What?!" squawked Hermione. "Why on earth would a teacher lie? Please tell me it was for something extremely important."

Harry shook his head, smiling. "It was actually just to make Mrs. Etheria think I normally had nicer glasses. She asked me when the last time I got them checked was." Ron gasped. "Seriously Harry? He lied to be NICE?!" Nodding, Harry fumbled with his glasses. "Well I think it's horrid that a teacher would lie, right in front of one of his student's." Harry laughed awkwardly. "About that 'Mione. Apparently Snape is my new legal guardian." It took a few seconds for the news to sink in but then both Ron and Hermione shouted in almost synchronized horror.

"Shut it guys! It's not like I want all of Gryffindor to know! Seriously." Hermione looked abashed but Ron just grumbled something about 'psychopathic professor' and 'what's Dumbledore thinking'. Harry looked over at his best friend, "Dumbledore said it's what my parents wanted. I just want to know how Snape knew my parents." His voice had become an angry whisper. "Do you think they went to school together?" asked Hermione.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly Hermione. You think Snape would tell me? I couldn't get anything out of him." "You've definitely had an exciting start to the year. Between that and Dobby," added Ron. He inclined his head towards Hermione, "I told her what you told us this summer, about Dobby visiting you and getting you into trouble with the Dursley's." Hermione looked between the two boys. "Something quite odd is going on, and I don't think it is odd in a good way."

* * *

He reminded me of myself, Lily. I'm not sure that's something you would wish for your child. Do you remember when I needed new robes for 4th year and I told Madame Malkin that I was wearing my oldest robes that day because we had been dueling earlier that day. She was so mad that I had been practicing magic outside of school, even though we assured her that our parents had been there monitoring it.

He looked so young and awkward when Etheria asked him the last time he had gotten new glasses that I had to step in and help him. You're rubbing off on me, Lily. I haven't acted this way since we were children playing together before we came to Hogwarts. Lily, talk to me. I need your help. I don't know how to do this.

Severus opened the door to his chambers and looked down at the letter he had almost tread upon. The familiar script on the envelope said his own name. Reaching down, he picked up the letter and clutched it to his chest. Lily had written his name. Lily had left him something that might possibly explain what she wanted him to do. Perhaps this would explain the form that had given him a son.


	10. A Step Towards Caring

"You knew." The words were whispered so that Albus could hardly recognize them as words at all. Severus had walked in to his office slowly; his robes billowed around him like a dark angel. This was certainly not the reaction Dumbledore had expected yet he let nothing on. "My dear Severus, you think me so daft to have not noticed the oddity in that Lily and you had not spoken for years and then she comes to me with this form, pre-signed?" The black eyes widened in the slightest. "Why then, didn't you speak to either James or myself and have the form re-signed?" the voice had risen to a regular whisper.

"Why, I believe that to be fairly obvious, perhaps in your angst though you don't see, so I will explain." Pausing to gauge his reaction, Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. Crash. A pale hand had whacked the cup out of his hand in an instant. Tea flew everywhere. "Oh my, that was one of my favorite cups. Reparo." Dumbledore resignedly pointed his wand at the cup to fix it before drying is robes and desk of chamomile tea.

"Forget the tea, Dumbledore! Explain." Snape growled and laid a threatening hand on Dumbledore, who merely smiled. "Need I remind you Severus, that it is I and I alone, who is responsible for you having Harry AND staying out of Azkaban?" The arm retreated until it was clenched at his side. Dumbledore poured himself another cup of tea and took a sip before returning to their conversation. Severus needed to learn a slight bit of patience if he wanted to win Harry over.

"I felt, that if Lily trusted you with her son, than I had no reason not to. However I knew that neither James nor you would sign so I let it be." "How did you figure that out, headmaster?" the sarcasm dripped from the title but Dumbledore let it go. "James and you were never friends. In fact, I doubt I am that far off in calling you sworn enemies. He would never sign. You, on the other and, might have if Lily had beseeched you. However, as a death eater," he saw a shudder pass over the man in front of him at the word. "you would be hard to contact about signing the form. So, I deduced that it was a fraud."

* * *

The old wizard was speaking in riddles. What game was this anyway? "Why? Why did you merely let it sit there and neither reject nor call upon it? Why send the boy to live with those people when you had another choice?!" Anger boiled up inside his chest and his fingers reflexively wrapped around his wand. _Caution. He had his reasons. Stay calm and keep Harry._ Nice of you to make an appearance, Lily. You couldn't bother to help before. You know that letter was a horrid way to explain. There was no response in his mind; however he heard Dumbledore's voice through his occluded mist. "If you cannot figure that out for yourself, then I assume you must wait until I decide it is pertinent for you to know.

Suddenly Severus realized how the boy must feel when all his questions were met with cryptic, snide remarks that all resulted in more confusion. No wonder the boy defied him. _See, Sev? You aren't an entirely hopeless case. _Lily's laughing voice brought the slightest of smiles to his face. "Well then, I believe I will retire for the evening. I must grade summer essays, and I believe Granger has written me an entire book on the subject matter." A soft chuckle escaped the headmaster's lips and Severus strode out the door.


	11. Enter, Gilderoy Lockhart

**A few notes before we start.**

**Underlined words: whenever anyone-mainly Snape-is using legilimency, the person's thoughts will be underlined. Also, if the previous scene goes over the person's thoughts, expect them to be differently worded because if you remember, Legilimency is not 'reading someone's mind'. It sees memories and snippets of thoughts. I imagine it to be more disjointed then when I am writing in a person's POV. **

During breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry found himself subject to many stares. He brushed them off hoping they were only because of his new glasses, not anything more. The Gryffindor 2nd years had much more important things to discuss than Harry's glasses; their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was today. "So Hermione, any important things we should know from the text book for class today?" asked Ron laughing. Harry smiled at Hermione sympathetically as she blustered at their friend. Lavender Brown was Hermione's surprising back-up when she turned to Ron saying, "I read Professor Lockhart's," she blushed slightly at his name, "books cover to cover as well. I think its brilliant all the things he's done."

The two girls shared a smile and then, a girlish giggle left Hermione's mouth as she looked up towards the teacher's table. Ron and Harry shared a look as the two girls fawned over their new DADA teacher. "He seems bloody vain." whispered Ron to Harry. He just nodded in agreement. To Harry, Lockhart was the least of his problems, though he did wonder why every Gryffindor girl was so taken with him.

Yesterday's trip to Hogsmeade with Snape weighed more heavily on his mind than the vain teacher. Following the girls' gaze up to the teacher's table he noticed a pair of black eyes staring straight at him. Snape had made it to breakfast today, it seemed. Why exactly was the man staring at him so strangely? In fact, the professor had been acting extremely odd since they had talked in Dumbledore's office. The entire guardian thing still confused him too. Was he supposed to treat Snape as a parent? The idea was ghastly. While he wanted a family more than anything in the world, why on earth would the cruel potion's professor be a part of that? Sighing, Harry turned back to his breakfast, not noticing the black eyes still trained upon his every move.

* * *

"Legilimens". The words were whispered so quietly that Severus himself could barely hear them. He knew the fool beside him most definitely had not, and Flitwick was too busy eating the disgustingly sweet breakfast laid out before him.

Why on earth do the girls care so much about the Defense teacher? Lockhart's face rose up in Harry's mind before turning quickly to Severus' own. Why is he staring at me, and so strangely? He's been acting odd since we talked in Dumbledore's office. What is it with the guardian thing, anyway? Snape can't be my parent—how awful that would be. I want a family, but not that bad, Anyway, I want one like Ron's. I don't want a professor to be my dad, 'specially not him.

Severus pulled out of the boy's mind; a sneer masked the foreign feelings building up inside of him. The boy's mind was just as eloquent as the boy himself, as in not at all. The thoughts were what really irritated him, though. Odd. He had not been acting any differently since the accursed meeting in Dumbledore's office. Except for hearing Lily's voice in his head, he reminded himself.

Regardless, the boy obviously was dissatisfied with the situation and a new one should be found. How, though? Unless Dumbledore or he brought to the Ministry's attention that the form was a fraud and therefore void, if Severus refused guardianship the boy would have to be sent to his relatives. An image of Petunia raising her hand to strike the boy filled his mind and he instantly canceled them as an option. Besides, he was the only one who could reinstate the Dursley's as 'able' caretakers and he found his conscience wouldn't stand for that cruelty. Who knew how much damage the boy already had, he couldn't add to that—if only for Lily's sake.

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck him. He mentally hit himself in the head while his outward demeanor seemed not change in the slightest. Neither he nor Dumbledore had yet to send Harry to Madam Pomfrey to check for any lasting physical damage. Any mental or emotional damage would have to be, he shuddered, dealt with by himself.

Severus wasn't sure if he could delve into the boy's past without bringing up unsavory memories of his own. Looking down at his untouched food, Severus sighed before straightening and leaving the hall. He told himself he left merely to prepare for his first lesson with the first years, but he just couldn't stay in that hall anymore. The happiness had been just too much for him.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the hall towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and straight into a first year boy from Gryffindor. The boy held a muggle camera and his eyes were wide as he stared at Harry. Hermione apologized for them but the boy still stared at Harry. Suddenly, in a high-pitched, excited voice, the boy introduced himself. "All right, Harry? I'm -I'm Colin Creevey." "Oh, hi Colin." responded Harry, not knowing what else to say. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think-would it be all right if-can I have a picture?" Harry looked at him oddly, "Why would you want a picture?" he asked, confused. "To prove I met you!" the boy responded excitedly." Could you sign it for me, too?"

Harry sighed as a well-known voice drawled from across the courtyard. "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Draco Malfoy walked up behind Colin with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Line up, everybody! Potter's giving out signed photos!" Ron and Hermione muttered but all Harry heard was something about 'Malfoy', 'git', and 'can't believe it'. Harry was saved any response to Malfoy's jibes by an unexpected source.

Professor Lockhart walked out of the DADA classroom and towards the small group of students now converging around Harry and Colin. "Who's giving out signed photos? Ahhh, I shouldn't have asked." He turned to Harry and smiled indulgently. "Come on, Mr. Creevey. A double portrait can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." Harry watched, unable to do much besides stand near the professor, as Colin fumbled with his camera before clicking a photo. "Yes, yes, that will do. Bring it to me when it is developed and I will return it to you when it is signed by us both." With those condescending words, Lockhart dismissed Colin and turned to Harry.

Harry sighed, tuning out the professors endless droning about his own importance and Harry's comparatively minor fame. Honestly, what did the girls see in this man? He was a complete git. However, Harry allowed the professor to drag him to class with Hermione and Ron following. Hermione chose a seat with optimum viewing of the professor and the two boys grumbled as they pulled out all seven of Lockhart's books.

**Due to the fact that in less than a week, I will be returning to high school, and I still have to finish all of my winter break assignments as well as college apps, I will be uploading less frequently. I hope to publish about once a week, though, so don't worry:)**

**Please review! I appreciate constructive criticism and any ideas on plot development! **


	12. Message in a Bottle

**Next part may show a different version of Snape, but if you think of him as a many-faceted diamond (yes I just compared Severus "Sev" "Snivellus" Snape to a diamond) the part I portray here, while in his POV, is the demeanor he wishes everyone to see. Harsh. His thoughts aren't being explained at the moment so all you can see/hear/read are his surface thoughts. **

"Ms. Weasly." The young redhead stopped and turned to face him. He could see the apprehension in her eyes as he walked towards her. "Yes, Professor Snape?" The girl, while still a Weasly, was polite. He tried to look reassuring as he held out a scroll to her. "Seeing as your brother is friends with 'the Boy-Who-Lived', could you see this gets to the esteemed Mr. Potter?" She set her lips thinly at his sarcastic comments about the boy. "Harry isn't conceited at all! He doesn't like being called things like that."

"Yes, Ms. Weasly. The entire school knows about your crush on said Mr. Potter. Yet, I don't believe that related to my question. Will you be able to hand this scroll to him or should I delegate the task to someone less senile?" he sneered at her attempt to defend the boy. The girl was starting to annoy him. He merely wanted a message relayed. "Yes, I will." He looked up to see the young girl stalk defiantly out of his classroom. Children were so unpredictable at times.

At least he knew the message would be relayed, it was important. Striding out of his classroom, Severus noticed a few scared Hufflepuffs retreating from his glare. A smirk crossed his lips which seemed to cause even more fear in the student body. The children really were imbeciles if they thought his only purpose in life was to torture them. No, he merely wanted them to learn that the world outside of Hogwarts was harsh.

* * *

Classes had ended for the day, and Ron found himself sitting in the Gryffindor common rooms with his two best friends. Hermione was going on about their homework, but he and Harry weren't listening. He looked at his best friend with a bit of concern. Daring to interrupt Hermione he asked offhandedly, "You alright, mate? You look a bit worried." Hermione stopped abruptly and looked at Harry too. He was staring into the fire with an angry look on his face.

"I'm just thinking. Snape knew my parents. He probably wouldn't tell me about them though, would he?" Ron squirmed a little in his seat. Harry's parents were an awkward thing for him to discuss, never having known the pain of losing someone. Hermione stepped in with a small sigh and an "Oh, Harry. I'm sure if you asked, Professor" he grinned at the Hermione-ish emphasis on the title, "Snape would tell you about them. Maybe he was friends with one of them, well he would have to be to be named guardian… See! I'm sure he would tell you." She smiled encouragingly at Harry causing Ron to roll his eyes at her blanket approval of anything a professor did.

"Honestly 'Mione, I doubt Snape would talk to anyone about his past. The greasy git probably didn't know Harry's parents until after Hogwarts. Didn't Hagrid say they were both in Gryffindor? Snape was a Slytherin." He protested. "Well, Ronald, I think they must have been VERY good friends to make a decision like that so it is likely they went to school together." He sent a snort of derision her way before turning to Harry. "Don't worry. I'll OWL my mum about you living with us this summer. Perhaps you could even come for the Hols. I doubt Snape will be much fun for Christmas." Harry smiled and even Hermione didn't feel the need to correct his lack of 'professor', it was a good ending to the conversation.

"Ron. Hermione. Uhhhh Harry…" His little sister's voice was the last thing Ron expected to break the quiet happiness he had been basking in. "What d'you want Ginny?" he mumbled, letting the irritation seep into his voice. Ginny glared down at him. "Well, Ron, Professor Snape asked me to give this scroll to Harry." Ron's temper rose at the blush forming on his sister's cheeks. "Red cheeks don't look good with red hair." He said crossly, a flit of satisfaction at her enraged face, but he still wanted his annoying little sister gone.

Harry and Hermione had looked up from their books then, and Hermione was smiling kindly at his sister. Harry, however, was the one to speak up. "Uhh, thanks Ginny." Harry reached an arm out for the scroll. Ron looked disgustedly at his sister as she blushed and handed the scroll to Harry before scampering off. "Let's just hope she doesn't meet Colin." He sighed. "They'll be starting a Harry Potter Fan Club." Hermione looked at him as if about to lecture so Ron quickly turned the subject to the letter in his friend's hands.

* * *

_Mr. Potter,_

_While I am sure you are quite busy with whatever drivel you and your fellow Gryffindors are doing – which I can very well assume is not the potions essay that I need not remind you is due tomorrow – I request your presence in the Hospital Wing. _

_Professor Snape._

* * *

"Well, I guess I have to go." Harry muttered a few other choice words under his breath as he straightened to leave. Hermione glanced at him warily, but Harry let himself laugh at Ron's disgruntled acknowledgement of their essay instead of focusing on his more perceptive friend. "I'll see you two later." With that, he walked out of the swinging portrait and up the moving stairs. The route to the Hospital Wing never changed, the stairs moved but there was always easy access. While it wasn't as cool as the rest of the staircases, Harry supposed it helped when someone was having an emergency. Of course, he had had his own share of emergencies involving the Hospital Wing and doubtless he would have more.

Walking through the open door to said wing, Harry was surprised to see not only Madam Pomfrey and Snape, but Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore as well.

**Enter in Harry's abuse. Every 'Snape is a guardian' story, needs to explain Harry's physical/emotion/mental abuse. I have tried to stay as close as possible to the storyline but I do believe that Harry and Snape need to bond over the abuse factor...**


	13. The Diagnosis

**I've had a few comments about the dialogue running together so hopefully this chapter has more space! I've never been abused but have been around abused tweens. I don't have a very good idea of how it personally feels so the physical elements I will most likely stick to POV's that are not Harry's. **

"Come in. my boy, come in." said Dumbledore as he motioned for Harry to join them by the hospital bed. "I'm sure Professor Snape has informed you of why you are here?" The 12-year old boy looked between him and Severus before saying, "Not exactly, sir. He just said to meet him here."

He noticed Harry's glance towards Severus before ducking his head down. What had the man said to scare the boy so, he wondered. "Well, Harry, why don't we all sit down and have some tea and discuss just exactly why we asked you to visit us here. However, I can assure you that you are in no trouble." The last sentence was a gentle warning towards the dark-haired man beside him with a glare directed at Harry. A twinkling smile at them all, he produced a tea tray and offered Severus a lemon drop.

* * *

The boy seemed so astonished that they would want to do so simple a diagnosis spell. How could he not have suspected, that with the change of his guardianship due to abuse, they would look into said abuse? Sometimes the boy's ignorance surpassed even what Severus thought it was capable of. The shocked eyes were so like Lily's that he had to force himself to look away. Luckily, Lily Evans had had quite a blissfull childhood, even if her adult life had not been so.

The expression in Lily's eyes at this moment was that of internal conflict. "I don't think that's necessary, professors. Really. This summer wasn't something they did usually. I'm fine. Can I go back to the common rooms now?" The sullen response was much like the one he had heard in Dumbledore's office a few days prior. This tone was, assumedly, the tone they would be dealing with when dealing with the boy's past. Severus grimaced at the memory of his own, similar, sullen responses to anyone's questions of his home life.

_Relating to him already, Sev? _Lily laughed at him but he chose not to respond to her voice in his head at the moment, glaring down at the boy instead. "Mr. Potter, it is necessary and you are not fine. The examination will be painless and quick." His words were cold but seemed to do the job for the boy looked at him thoughtfully before jerking his head in agreement.

* * *

"A broken arm, something wrong with the muscles in his leg, a few toes were obviously broken and no doubt a few untended sprains in his right ankle" Severus listened silently as Poppy listed the boys old and current injuries. His eyes rested on the curtain, behind which was the sleeping figure of his ward. "He's only twelve…" sniffled Minerva quietly into her handkerchief.

"Your powers of observation go unmatched, Minerva." He sneered. Normally, he only attacked the fearless lion about petty things such as house points, but today he was feeling excessively mean—lashing out wherever he could.

"Many of the injuries will be easily healed, but his broken rib and ripped leg muscles will take time. How on earth was this not noticed last year, especially during Quidditch? Harry was here at the end of the year, I should have checked him… I thought I had, in fact." Poppy's voice was stilted and full of regret.

Severus glared meaningfully at Dumbledore before the old wizard sighed unhappily. "These injuries, the majority of them, occurred this summer. Perhaps not the sprained ankles and broken toes, but all of the larger injuries were suffered after Harry's return… home. Thus, Severus and I have found it best to remove Harry from his relative's abode."

Minerva gulped audibly, "What about the blood wards, Albus? Where will he be safe when away from Hogwarts?" A sneer crossed Severus' face as his reply snarled at them from the boy's bedside. "He won't be away from the school, Minerva. He will be staying with me."

He didn't turn around for the satisfaction of Minerva's spluttering expression nor Poppys's kind approving eyes. He pushed back the hospital curtain and stared at the child who had been deprived of the idyllic childhood Lily had planned for him. The boy was just so like his father, and seemed to have inherited his most irritating habits. _He doesn't just have my eyes, Sev. He has my personality too. _I know Lily. I know.

**Please R&R! :) If you haven't noticed, the lines not only change POV's but times and locations! Hope you are keeping up with everything, if you need explanations... just REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	14. What To Do With The Boy

**I want to thank you for all the amazing reviews! A few points to clarify":**

**Lily will not be making a reappearance, as sad as her death is... she will stay dead. **

**Sev is not hearing Lily's actual opinions in his head, the words just have her voice. I don't believe that Lily would forget James so quickly as to want Sev to be Harry's father just like that. However, she did leave him guardianship so some part of her thought he would be fit for the part.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was about to sit up when he heard two quiet voices down the hall. "Do you think it's wise, Albus? He's never been fond of the boy; I don't think it will go well." McGonagall's voice was soft but her accent gave her away as the speaker. The equally grave voice of the headmaster admonished her gently, "I have full faith in Severus' ability to care for Harry. Once he allows himself to get to know the boy, he will realize the similarities to Lily are more than those to James. This will, I assume, endear the boy to him." A soft sigh followed by footsteps, alerted Harry to their approach. He closed his eyes quickly as the curtain swung open.

"He's the picture of James though, how do you think that makes Severus feel? I doubt it's a nice sight for him." Harry didn't understand how, if Snape had hated his father so much, the man had been made his guardian. It was absolutely crazy-unless they were related very, very distantly. Maybe Hermione could look up wizarding families in the library. Harry let his thoughts drift as Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster left the Hospital Wing quietly, leaving him to sleep.

* * *

"Can I interest you in some tea, Severus? Or would you prefer something stronger?" The old wizard's blue eyes twinkled at him cheerily. "You know I don't drink, Headmaster." He let the words come out as bitingly as possible. For the past 11 years, Dumbledore had felt it necessary to offer him alcohol that Severus always refused. Alcohol was too close a reminder of the past, a past he wished more than anything to forget.

"Yes, yes, my boy. You've said so before but I'm always hoping to convince you to relax just a bit." Laughing, the Headmaster poured himself a small drink before once again facing Severus. He watched as the smile fell off the older man's face at his own troubled expression. "What's bothering you, Severus?" He glanced around the room at the many trinkets and sweets before looking back into his mentor's eyes. "What are we going to do about the boy's injuries? Minerva told me that Gryffindor's first quidditch practice is tomorrow morning, apparently Mr. Wood believes the only way to beat my team is by rising at dawn and working his players to death. I doubt Potter will be able to survive such an ordeal."

An indulgent smile twitched across Dumbledore's lips at his mention of quidditch. "Are you sure this is about Harry, not the Gryffindor seeker?" An angry huff escaped Severus' lips as he snarled out his concern for the boy. "Potter is a good seeker, but this is about his health, not the house cup!"

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore agreed, "Madam Pomfrey has assured me that no lasting damage will be done if Harry does not overtax himself at practice. Of course he will have to check in with her after each one, as well as regular appointments to make sure that the bones are healing properly. I'm sure that is alright with you?" While it was posed as a question, Severus knew he had been left no choice. Though he would never let any of the meddling fools know, he was glad to be left out of this decision. The boy would hate him for taking away quidditch, but he worried that the boy would be hurt. He could blame Dumbledore and Pomfrey for any further damage. It was honestly a perfect situation.

"If you believe that to be adequate, I will not refute the decision. However, I have been trying to decide whether to tell Potter of the extent of his injuries, as a pathway to speaking of their cause. What do you think?" The words came out haltingly, and Severus let a sneer mask the hesitation in his face. Twinkling blue eyes gave him a very diplomatic answer. "It seems you have it under control. I would speak to Pomfrey before telling him the full extent, for a professional opinion of sorts." Nodding, he stood up and made the excuse of potions essays to mark before leaving the office.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to update once a week, so R&R and I'll remember to write more! :)**


	15. What Happens Now?

**Sorry for such a long wait for an update, and I'm extra sorry because I didn't make this chapter much longer to make up for it. I got a few reviews/PM's asking for an update though so I wanted to get something out. I never knew Senior year would be this time-consuming! I'll try to update once every two weeks at the least but no promises!**

* * *

Ron Weasley sat dejectedly staring into the fireplace of the Gryffindor Common Room. "Why d'ya think Pomfrey wouldn't let us visit him? What's he doing in the hospital wing anyway? I mean, why would Snape wanna see him there?"

Hermione looked up from her Charms essay with a small huff. "Honestly Ron, if Professor", she tried to keep the emphasis off the word but failed miserably, "Snape and Madame Pomfrey didn't want us to visit Harry, there was obviously a reason."

Ron flushed a little but kept on his dejected train of thought. "What if Snape lied about being his guardian so he could take Harry to Voldemort?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed in outrage, her eyes snapping furiously. "PROFESSOR Snape proved last year that he wasn't working with Voldemort, plus, do you think Dumbledore would agree with him about the guardianship if it weren't true. You're not only being a bloody git but a thoughtless git."

The red-headed boy looked down, thoroughly abashed. "Sorry 'Mione." He mumbled. Turning to his books, for the first time since he had come to Hogwarts, he willingly started studying.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning and stared up at the white ceiling of the hospital wing. He blinked a few times and thought over the events of last night. He remembered McGonagall's concern over Snape having guardianship of him. He was touched that his head of house cared about him enough to question the greasy git being in charge of him.

He then thought of her reasoning for this concern. Snape had hated his father in school. This would explain why Snape had singled him out that first day in potion's class when he was trying to write down the potion master's inspiring speech.

Still, if Snape had hated his dad in school, why did they make him guardian if anything should happen to them? Maybe, he thought, Snape had been friends with his mum. That would be interesting. His parents had been Gryffindors, according to Hagrid, so why would his mum have been friends with Snape?

His thoughts were cut short by Madame Pomfrey bustling in and upon seeing him awake, she hurried over to his bed with a pain relieving potion. "Mr. Potter, how nice to see you up this early! You'll be able to get down to the great hall for breakfast and attend your classes today. If you would just take this potion it should help with any side effects the small amounts of skele-grow we gave you last night."

Harry looked at the matronly woman with confusion written clearly on his face. "What's skele-grow?" "Oh, it was one of the potions I gave you last night to help your bones re-grow and heal properly." Her response was devoid of emotion but anger flashed in her eyes. Harry was wary enough of anyone's ire not to ask what had her so riled up. Instead he drank the pain relieving potion before cautiously getting out of bed.

* * *

Severus sat at the head table, staring darkly into his black coffee. His cavernous mind was stuck on the green-eyed boy he had left last night in the hospital wing. The frailty of the boy's figure had sent him back into his own tortured childhood and he had resolved last night to save the blasted boy-who-lived from the terrors he himself had lived through.

His brooding was cut short as said golden boy waltzed—honestly it was more of a pathetic dragging of the feet but Severus ignored that part of his observation—in through the doors and straight to the Gryffindor table. The Golden Trio reunited with squeals and hugs and Severus watched, intrigued, as even the young Weasley girl and Longbottom smiled at the boy.

For someone who had been in so similar a position to his, the boy was such a different person than he had been at that age. While Severus had rejected the friendships thrown his away—except of course the one that he had eventually rejected in the most painful way possible—the boy had reached out for friends and he had picked some of the most loyal friends there were to have.

Severus choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken as he realized the thoughts he was having towards the idiotic Gryffindors. I'm turning into a Hufflepuff, he silently lamented. His obsidian eyes turned back to the Gryffindor table and looked straight into the startling green eyes that pulled at his very heart.

* * *

**K guys, how do you think I should address the abuse/neglect issues?**

**1. Harry was only abused this summer so there isn't much emotional/mental damage.**

**2. Harry used accidental magic to heal injuries from past abuse and is in denial about the entire situation.**

**3. Harry was only abused this summer but extremely emotionally scarred due to years of neglect. **


	16. Nothing

There was something bothering the green-eyed boy next to her, and Hermione planned to find out what it was. He had come late to the great hall – presumably straight from the hospital wing – dragging his feet and his eyes glued to the floor. Obviously he had looked up and thrown a lopsided grin at the squealed greetings and goofy grins sent his way from the table, but after that he had sat down quietly on the bench and stared at his empty plate.

"Harry, mate. What happened in the hospital wing?" Hermione sighed. She had been trying to figure out the perfect way to start that particular conversation without shutting Harry down even more but Ron just had to go and open his mouth.

"Just a simple check-up; don't know why." The dark haired boy mumbled into his chest. Ron glanced over when he heard Hermione's irritated sigh. "Well, who all was there Harry?" The young wizards head lifted slightly as he turned dull eyes to the head table. "Dumbledore, Snape, Professor McGonagal, and Madam Pomfrey. Do you think your head of house and Dumbledore normally come to a regular check-up?"

Hermione shook her head slowly – her mind a whir of possibilities. Perhaps this had something to do with the way her friend was treated this summer at his relatives; Mrs. Weasley must have written to Dumbledore about the poor state he was in.

"Harry, do you suppose it had something to do with this summer?" His head snapped up, eyes ablaze, as he stared at her. "What do you mean, 'Mione? Nothing happened this summer. I doubt I needed a check-up from being at the burrow." With those angry words he got up and left the great hall. Hermione sighed quietly and looked up to the head table where three professors stared quietly at the double doors Harry had just stormed through – Professor Snape's face was a bit softer than usual.

* * *

**Normally I do at least two POV's but just like 'The Letter' I felt this worked better as a stand alone piece. Sorry it took so long to update!**


	17. The Quidditch Encounter

**Hello lovely readers! This is where the FF author begs forgiveness for not having updated in months and then explaining with illness, injury, family drama, or the usual complaints about real life giving them no time. I must confess that none of these are true and I merely had intense writer's block in regards to this story and for that I have written a chapter with three POV's. However, there is some dialogue from the book and I feel this is a good time to reinstate the obvious that Harry and Snape (and all the other wonderful characters) belong to J.K. Rowling and not my self - sadly. Well, hopefully I still have a few readers at this point and if so thanks for sticking with the story! **

* * *

The week dragged by for Harry and he was quite glad to reach the weekend. He wasn't glad at all though, to be shaken awake quite early by Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood. The maniac's plan for the team to train at the crack of dawn wasn't one that Harry agreed with but he got up, wrote a quick note telling Ron where he was going, and grabbed his broom anyway.

Thinking about it later, he supposed it shouldn't have surprised him when Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck.

"Oh Harry! What are you doing today?"

Harry tried to keep the annoyance off his face as he turned to the younger boy.

"Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry. Quidditch practice. . ."

This time, he wasn't surprised when the excited first year followed him out of the portrait hole chattering about how he had never seen a Quidditch game before and how flying was so exciting.

Not sure how to get rid of his newly acquired – and extremely talkative – shadow, Harry simply nodded and explained some of the simple rules of Quidditch as they walked through the early morning to the Quidditch pitch.

He let out a huge sigh of relief he entered the changing rooms and Colin hurried off to "get a good seat". The rest of the team had already gathered there but Wood was the only one who was really awake. The captain held up a large diagram of the Quidditch pitch with a daunting amount of lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. With a tap of his wand the marks began moving across the field demonstrating different maneuvers and plays.

Harry watched attentively for all of two minutes before he sank into a fantasy of eating breakfast in the nice, warm castle. He woke with a start when one of the twins – George he thought – asked Wood why they hadn't learned this when the team could actually keep their eyes open. In Harry's mind it was a perfectly reasonable question but Wood wasn't quite pleased.

"Now listen hear, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately – owing to circumstances beyond our control. . ."

That last bit had Harry shifting guiltily on the bench – he had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the last match of the season and they had lost because of it. Obviously Wood was still very incensed about that and his insane plans for the year had to do with not standing for another loss.

* * *

Severus Snape was always up at dawn; this didn't mean however that he enjoyed being forced to endure the company of students – even if they were his own snakes. Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team had knocked on his office door during breakfast asking for a note to use the Quidditch field. Letting his ire show at not have being contacted in advance he acted as though he would deny the request. In all honesty, he knew the Slytherin team needed help to beat the Gryffindors again this year and he did so want to keep that trophy.

"But sir, the Gryffindor team is about to take the field." Flint's almost whine wasn't reprimanded because Severus was busy hurrying to the window that showed the pitch – of course it wasn't a real window but he liked keeping an eye on his team to know how much he should boast to Minerva. He saw the granger girl walking beside a red head who continued to stuff some sort of breakfast into his mouth, they were obviously heading to the stands to watch the team practice. Or, he mentally corrected, to watch Harry practice.

"We have to train our new seeker anyway, sir. This will be Malfoy's first practice." Between wanting his godson to have a good year as Slytherin seeker and his growing worry that Harry would overdo himself in the air, Severus conceded and sat down to pen a short note for the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

* * *

When she saw Malfoy's white blonde hair appear from in between the horde of burly Slytherin's Hermione knew it was time to see what exactly was going on.

"Come on Ronald!" She hissed at her gluttonous friend.

Together, the two left the stands and crossed the grass to where the two teams stood facing eachother. It was obvious Malfoy was enjoying the attention he and his new brooms were getting and Hermione wasn't sure if she could put up with his arrogant attitude any longer.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

She didn't know what the word meant really, but she knew it was rude and supposed to be hurtful. A flash of red hair and suddenly Ron was right in front of her, wand out and pointed at Malfoy's pointed face. Light flashed from his wand before either she or Harry could remind him of his wand's temperamental state and the redhead went flying backwards.

"Oh, Ron! Are you all right?" her voice had risen to a squeak and she dropped to his side on the ground.

Her only response was a slew of slugs being flung out of his mouth and she jumped back in disgust as Malfoy's laughter hit her ears.

"Come on, Ron. Let's get you down to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." Harry was holding out an arm to their now slime-covered friend and she tentatively did the same. With a last glare at Malfoy and on Harry's part a regretful sigh towards the retreating Gryffindor Quidditch team, they made their way down to the gamekeeper's hut.

* * *

**This is where I make the horrible promise of updating soon that I have no idea whether or not I will actually keep! I'll try, I really will :)**


	18. The Boy

**Hey all! This chapter is twice the length of my normal chapters! Lady Shadow Walker ( u/4653003/) requested an extra long chappie and I just couldn't resist her *puppy eyes*! :) Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Harry was summoned to the Hospital wing and to his delight Hermione hadn't badgered him much. Of course, just when he thought the matter would be forgotten and he could continue on with 'normal' Hogwarts life, Snape had to mess things up.

The trio was leaving a particularly tiring potion's lesson when the professor's voice had snuck up behind them.

"Mr. Potter," as always, Snape managed to make his name sound like a dirty word. "I require you to stay behind for a few moments."

The three stopped anxiously, and Hermione exchanged a wary glance with the green-eyed boy before dragging Ron out of the dungeons. Slowly, Harry made his way back to the front of the room where Severus Snape stood by his desk.

"Well, Potter? I had assumed you would have burst into my office blabbering obnoxious questions and demanding why I was chosen as a guardian, how I knew your parents, and why this wasn't brought up sooner. Not to say I didn't mind the surprising peace but why?"

"Why what, sir?" His voice was quiet but didn't quiver; his head was tilted downwards but his eyes sparkled defiantly.

Snape stalked over – robes swirling intimidatingly – and put his hands awkwardly on the small boy's shoulders.

"Why is it, Potter, that you have lost all of your arrogance and let things happen that you never would have last year? What happened to you this summer?"

It was obvious by the boy's stricken face and attempt to dart away that something truly terrible had happened over the summer.

"Stop struggling, boy!" The barked command made the boy go absolutely still and Snape wondered why the words had had so much of an effect on him. _Perhaps you should ask him_, the soft part of his mind echoed in Lily's voice. Scoffing internally he glared into the green eyes before letting go of the boy's shoulders and taking a step back. Before he had time to react – curse the seeker's speed –the boy was at the door to the classroom.

"Don't call me boy." And with those words and a streak of tousled black hair he was gone, leaving Severus wondering what on earth he was supposed to call the child.

* * *

It wasn't often that Hermione Granger - resident know-it-all of Gryffindor tower - was stumped for an answer. However, when Harry ran past her to the boy's dorm after his talk with Professor Snape, she had no clue as to what to do. Being a girl she was bright enough at least to walk up the stairs to the second year boy's dormitory and knock hesitantly on the door. When a quiet sniffle was the only answer she opened the door and slipped in.

The bed near the window had its curtains drawn closed and Hermione's heart ached from the pathetic sobbing sounds her friend was making.

"Harry?" No answer, and she took a few steps toward the bed. "Harry, what's wrong? What happened?"

She could have sworn she heard a muffled, mumbled "Go away, 'Mione" but she studiously ignored it and continued until her shins were pressed against the bedframe. Slowly, she pulled open the burgundy curtains to reveal Harry's tear-clouded green eyes staring up at her. Flopping down onto the bed she gathered him into a hug.

"Oh Harry! What did he say to you? What happened? Oh, Harry."

Harry rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before collecting himself and turning to his best friend. Her brown eyes were brimming with tears at his pain and she wanted to kill whoever had made him feel so horrible.

"It was stupid, 'Mione. Really. He called me. . ." He choked on the word but eventually spit it out with as much venom as Vernon Dursley had always managed to. ". . . boy".

"But Harry, Professor Snape has always been particularly harsh with you. He probably doesn't know whether to call you by Harry of your surname."

Her friend looked up at her and sighed sadly. Knowing that he would explain his reaction to the word in his own time Hermione contented herself with holding him close and rubbing his arm softly.

"I guess, well. . . I guess I should tell you why Snape is my guardian now."

* * *

Harry watched her eyes for any sign of disgust or even pity as he told her about his miserable childhood. Everything came bumbling out of his mouth – the cupboard under the stairs, burning his hands on the stove at age five, the lack of presents, his parents supposed death in a car crash, before he stopped himself he even mentioned Dudley's favorite pastime of 'Harry hunting'.

"This summer, after that house-elf – Dobby – dropped a cake on them, my family locked me up in my room. Ron came and rescued me but first he had to pull the bars off of my window. I guess one of the twins told Mrs. Weasley about it because next thing I knew she was telling me I would never have to go back there and Dumbledore was letting me stay at the burrow until something more permanent could be figured out."

He pretended not to notice the stony glint in her eyes and instead stood up and held out a hand to help her off the bed. Together, they left the dorm and headed down to the common room where Ron and Seamus were having an entirely pointless game of chess seeing as Ron always destroyed the Irish boy.

"Oi! Harry! 'Mione! Fancy a game?" The red head grinned up from the chessboard – where his knight was beheading Seamus' king – to look at the two of them. Hermione turned to Harry and only he could see the tightness of her smile as she pushed him toward the board.

"You boys play. I have to go . . . to the library. There's, uh, a book I need." Stammering out her excuse she fled the common room.

"What's up with her, mate?"

Harry looked towards his other best friend and shrugged but was silently pleading for Hermione to stay far away from the dungeons.

* * *

"Can I interest you in a lemon drop, my dear?" Albus Dumbledore levitated the bowl of sour candies over to the bushy-haired girl across from him but she waved them away.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about Harry." Her voice was respectful but with a hard undertone to it.

It wasn't often that Albus would allow students to speak with him about other students but the Golden Trio of Gryffindor was an exception – especially since it concerned Harry. Trying hard to appear like the all-knowing, enigmatic headmaster the students thought him to be, he stared hard at the young girl before answering.

"What is it, Ms. Granger that you want to talk about specifically?"

"Do you know how he is treated at his aunt and uncles? Do you know that they hardly feed him and he is overworked? Do you know that his cousin and his gang beat him up on a regular basis? Do you even CARE?" Her calm demeanor had vanished, she had popped up out of her chair and practically screeched the last word.

"Ms. Granger," he responded gravely, "I must ask that you do not yell. I was unaware of how neglected he was at the place he was supposed to be safe. I do most certainly care about Harry. Not only is he the boy who saved us all, but he is a student at my school and thus even more my responsibility."

Red-faced, the girl sat back down in her chair. However, Albus knew that wouldn't be the end of her questions. A few minutes of silence were broken by her soft voice asking the most complicated question she could have.

"Why, sir, not to be rude. But why is Professor Snape Harry's new guardian?" Her eyes flashed slightly as she looked up into his face.

It's odd, Albus thought, how children have the knack of being so perceptive but so obtuse at the same time. Clearing his throat and grabbing a lemon drop for himself he thought about how to answer that question without giving away too much.

"Professor Snape, is a complicated man. He has seemed to detest Mr. Potter so but in fact it is quite different. Our potions master has trouble showing his emotions correctly but he does in fact care for the boy." He noticed her flinch at the word and silently made a note to inquire about that at a later date.

"Now, Ms. Granger. I know you are worried about Harry but I must insist you leave this matter to myself and Professor Snape. However, you may be reassured that from now on he will have a much better home life."

The girl nodded slowly before rising and making for the door. As her hand reached out to open it, she stopped and turned to face him once more.

"Headmaster, Harry doesn't like to be called boy."

With those words, she was gone.

* * *

**:D Please review! It helps me to finish chapters faster if I know people are still reading my story! :) Hopefully I'll have another chapter up within the week because I'm leaving for Alaska on Saturday, August 3rd and won't be able to write for a week! 0.o**

**Thanks all! **

**writinchic **


	19. A Venomous Voice

**Hey guys! I know, I'm posting so soon it's insane! :D I am leaving for Alaska tomorrow and thus there won't be a new chapter for probably two weeks. :/ However, I give you this chapter that has barely ANY original dialogue/words!**

* * *

The next morning, Harry was dragging himself out of bed for his least favorite class – besides potions – Defense Against the Dark Arts. The material itself was quite interesting but Professor Lockhart was a laugh. As the trio made their way down to the great hall for breakfast, he and Ron ragged on the teacher not noticing the light pink blush staining Hermione's cheeks. It wasn't until they were almost finished with breakfast that Harry noticed that Hermione had been staring at the head table the entire time.

"So 'Mione, I guess you aren't as into bookworms as we always thought you would be. Who knew that Hermione Granger of all people would fall for merely a pretty face?" Harry's laughter echoed around the table – Ginny and Colin stared awestruck at the green-eyed boy for a few minutes afterwards.

"Really Hermione, you like that prat?" Ron interjected.

"He's a great professor, and look at all the things he's done! He's even written his own books!" she defended herself, but the blush never left her cheeks.

The two boys laughed outrageously at her until she stood up and walked off with a little huff of indignation.

Thirty minutes later found the three of them sitting at the very front of the DADA classroom. Hermione had all of Lockhart's books out and unsurprisingly answered every question he threw at her correctly. If it weren't for the fact that Harry wasn't particularly fond of the professor he would have been overjoyed at the overall 100 points he gave Gryffindor during the lesson. At the end of class he asked both Hermione and Harry to stay behind, and Ron lurked by the door in waiting.

"First of all, Ms. Granger. I wanted to commend you on reading and remembering all of my books so accurately." Lockhart flashed her a dazzling smile and Harry tried not to roll his eyes.

"Well, professor. I find everything you've done to be so fascinating that I've actually read each of your books twice through!" Hermione's eyes were bright and her cheeks the lightest shade of pink. Harry was pretty sure he heard Ron gag in the back of the classroom. It was his turn to gag though when Lockhart turned to him with that same dazzling smile.

"Harry, you know that photo Mr. Creevey took a while back? Of course you do! That was your second photo with yours truly – anyway, you do remember how you wanted to pass out signed photos? I've had him make a whole bunch and you and I can sit down tonight after dinner and sign them to give out! Isn't that splendid?"

Harry paled dramatically but just nodded – he didn't need another professor hating him.

* * *

Dinner came and passed far too quickly for Harry's liking. It wasn't long before he was slowly making his way across the second floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked. The door flew open at once and there stood Lockhart, beaming down at him.

"There you are, Harry! I see you spent a bit longer at dinner than I did. Oh well, growing boy and all that."

Harry walked into the office and grimaced as he noticed countless framed photos of Lockhart all beaming down at him. He had even signed a few of them. A large pile of photos lay on his desk and Harry gulped nervously.

"Here, look! It's the photo that young Mr. Creevey took. I took the liberty to make a few copies for us to pass out." He chortled at his understatement and Harry tried once again not to roll his eyes.

"Oh, and Harry? I'm going to send a few of these to my admirers and maybe some to the press. You know how great we looked on the front page before."

After Harry had signed the photos he passed them to the blonde man beside him who had spent the entire time looking in the mirror and mumbling.

"Oh, done already Harry? Good. You can address the envelopes!" He handed the stack of envelopes to Harry as though it was a big treat. "Make sure the Daily Prophet gets a copy will you?"

Lockhart continued with his rambling and Harry let the words wash over him occasionally responding with, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah". Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that".

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, hand cramping, as he addressed envelope after envelope. He was pretty sure that the majority of these envelopes would be filled with pictures of Lockhart's dazzling smile, not Collin's photo. It must be nearly time to leave, he thought miserably.

And then he heard something – something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice cold venom.

"_Come . . . come to me . . . Let me rip you . . .Let me tear you . . . Kill you . . ."_

Harry jumped out of his seat and gave a loud cry.

"WHAT?!"

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all the records!"

Harry hadn't really understood how inane Lockhart was until that particular moment. A disturbing voice had just asked to kill them in a deadly whisper and the man was babbling on about best-seller lists!

"No," he said frantically. "That voice!"

"What voice?" Lockhart gave him a mixed glance of puzzlement and astonishment.

"That – that voice that said – didn't you hear it?" Harry was on the verge of hysteria at this point and Lockhart looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"What _are _you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott – look at the time! We've been hear nearly four hours! Time really does fly when you're having fun!"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound except Lockhart telling him to run off to bed as he thrust a photo in his hands and pushed him out the door.

It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty when he got back so Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron looked up from his own bed with a sympathetic grimace.

"How was it with Lockhart?"

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake their friends, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard. The other boy was astonished and more than a little bit disturbed.

"D'you think he was lying about not hearing it?" Ron asked with a frown on his face. "But, I don't get it – even someone invisible would have had to open the door."

Harry was silent and soon Ron turned onto his side to sleep. The green-eyed boy, however, lay in bed for a long time staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either."

* * *

**Thanks to all my lovely readers! PLEASEEEEEEEE review? :D**

**writinchic**


End file.
